


A Wanderer of Justice

by BlakeTAC1402



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Rurouni Kenshin, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alos mixed manga, F/M, My version of the DCAU, Possible Kenshin x Wonder Woman, The worlds fused, anime and movies, comics and games, my version of the shinto pantheon, still debating if Kenshin should or shouldn't have a harem, with mix of movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeTAC1402/pseuds/BlakeTAC1402
Summary: After dying at old age in 1920 and revived in 2011, Kenshin Himura is now wanderning across the world after many changes over 89 years, however when evil strikes in this world of coustumed heroes, dark vigilantes and dangerous villains, he won't think twice to unsheat his sword and portect the innocents and defeat the bad guys.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Wanderer of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's freaking back of hiatus?! This Guy, Krypto Saiyan Primal-X, this time after so many moths without update, I decided to make a crossover between a cartoon and a anime/manga. It would be the DCAU with Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X for the guys.
> 
> This have been an cool idea thanks to another fanfic writer Freedom Guard (RIP), and I liked his ideas on a Kenshin joining the Justice League would be interesting considering that superheroes have been categorized by their no killing rule.
> 
> So what would happen if someone who had been an assassin before and doesn't want to kill anymore joins them?
> 
> Now as we seen from the series and manga Kenshin could be at superhuman level but that's thanks to his skills and his Hiten Misturugi Ryu style. Like Batman or Green Arrow, Kenshin strength is result of his training, not by some curse in his blood.
> 
> How do I bring someone from the late 1800s to the 2010s you might ask? By a diety, likely the Shinto Pantheon of Gods (Raiden, Fujin, Amaterasu, Susanoo, etc).  
> In addition, I would bring some stuff from the comics and other series from DC.  
> Anyway, without too much filler, let us unsheathe our Reverse Edge swords and begin to slash!  
> Disclaimer:  
> Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Studio Gallop, Studio DEEN, etc.  
> The DCAU belongs to DC Comics, Bruce Timm, etc.  
> Note: Sorry if my English isn't that good.  
> Edited: 31 of November of 2019

A Japanese man began to open his eyes to see where he was, the place looked like a black void. The appearance of that man was of a age in his late 20s to early 30s, he had slender yet alethic figure, white complexion, calm lilac eyes, a long red hair tied in a ponytail down his neck, and a big "X" shaped scar in his left check. He was wearing a pale red men's kimono of cheap, worn cloth with a white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi. He was Kenshin Himura, also known as the Hitokiri Battosai or Battosai the Man-Slayer of the Meji Revolution.

The last thing he remembered was he laying in his bed at old age, while he let out his breath dying in peace. After all, his second wife, Kaoru Kamiya died when their son, Kenji was an adult.  
Kenshin looked at the reflection of the "floor" and realized that he looked at age of 28 again, the same age when he met Kaoru and the others.

"Where am i?" Kenshin asked, as he was confused in his surroundings.

Then he spotted a woman, a Japanese beautiful woman, she held black hair tied in a bun and had golden sunny eyes, she was wearing a mix between a kimono of a priestess and the clothing of a female emperor, of white, red and golden colors.

She was wearing some sort of crown that held many kanjis of the sun. The woman smiled at the confused mortal.

"I have been waiting for you, Himura Kenshin" The woman spoke in a tone of calm yet authority, Kenshin looked that this woman had some sort of golden aura surrounding her, it felt warm.

"Who are you, miss? And; what is this place? Because this one is very confused…" He said politely at the woman that he was seeing.

"I'm Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun of the Shinto Pantheon" The woman answered "And we are in a realm connected to the death"

That shocked Kenshin, not only this confirmed that he was dead; he was seeing a goddess in front of him.

"Connected to the dead?" He asked still shocked, he saw many things on his life both incredible and both awful. The goddess could not help but smile at the confused warrior.

"Yes, we had seeing you for some time ever since the Meji Revolution and afterwards when you became a wanderer to seek redemption" The Goddess made a mini sun to show Kenshin his life when he was a child, his adolescence as the Hitokiri Battosai and the rest of his adulthood when he married and had children.

Kenshin looked at the goddess still confused on why the gods of Japan had taken interest into him, nothing more than a mortal. A mortal that had a history of bloodshed.

"Not to sound rude, ma'am Amaterasu but why me?" Asked a confused Kenshin to the sun goddess. "I'm just someone who had made mistakes"

"True, but you learned from those mistakes and your choices helped to create a better Japan to the world…at some point sadly" Amaterasu said sadly at Kenshin, he had heard tales of the World War 1, when he was somewhere in his 60s-70s but he had retired from fighting to be with his family.

Then Amaterasu showed at him what happened next after his death in 1920, the World War 2, the bombs of Hiroshima and Nagasaki (Which let him horrified at seeing how the West developed such destructive weapons), then she showed at him that at late 1980s, people with extraordinary gifts have risen up. They have used these gifts for the greater good and protection of the innocent, likewise some used those gifts for selfish desires. Kenshin was surprised on seeing that those tales of magic, monsters, and demons were real, not only that alien forms outside of Earth have discovered.

Amaterasu waved away that mini sun and looked at Kenshin who was still progressing how much the times have changed.

"What does this have to do with me, Miss Amaterasu?" Asked Kenshin still surprised of the exposition that he recently saw.

"You see, in this new era of "Heroes", while some have showed incredible abilities over the years, we believe that they need more expansion and help, young Himura. Seeing how you stopped many evil people in the past, is fair to save to say you are much needed," The Sun Goddess explained at the wanderer. Even so, Kenshin was thinking, a goddess bring him to give him another chance of live in a new era, an era of heroes.

Then before Kenshin could react, a portal appeared behind him, and began to suck him on. The ex-Wanderer looked that Amaterasu was still calm and happy.

"Don't Worry, you would get information of your surroundings sooner" Amaterasu said as Kenshin was gone from the black void. Then the Sun Goddess made a bright ball of energy and send it where Kenshin would go.

* * *

_**Later...** _

Kenshin began to slowly wake up his eyes as he saw the sunlight hitting his face, he began to stand up from the floor, he looked and realized that he was in some sort of a park.  
Then he saw a golden ball of energy come close to him, he saw that the ball transformed into a katana…no it was something different.  
The redhead Japanese took the blade and once unsheathed, Kenshin noticed that this was a Sakabatō or a Reverse Edge Sword, yet it was very shiny and emitted some sort of energy.  
Alongside the blade, Kenshin saw some letters, probably instructions, to give him information on what just happened.  
He then opened a first letter, it was written in kanjis, and he began to read it:

1#  
Greetings and our sincere apologies if we didn't give you enough information.

Himura Kenshin, as you know you have been chosen by the Shinto Pantheon of Gods to become a hero in this new era, in the year 2010, we gave you rebirth so you could experience this.

We made you a Sakabatō made of the finest metals from our weapon smith; this sword is more than meets the eye, as these metals could help you if you face treats stronger and more durable than yourself.  
We also made you special clothing or hero costume as mortals say it nowadays, in the other letter would give you some information about your costume. To activate it you have to think it, likewise to de-transform from it.

Your sword will not be visible while you are in your civilian state and would be intangible for anyone except for you. However, those effects disappears when you are in costume.  
You have our blessing, and remember to always do the right thing.

Sincerely, the entire Shinto Pantheon of Gods.  
PD: You might want to look at yourself, first young Himura

"Look at myself?" He asked confused at a lake to see his reflection. His reaction was to be expected.

"Oro?" He said surprised in his clothing. He was now wearing a red leather jacket with a hoodie it also had a space where he could put his sword, white t shirt, navy blue jeans, a black belt with a golden buckle and finally red wine sneakers with a black sole.

He also noticed that his scar was covered by a white patch, similar when he used in Kyoto and that his hair was tied up his head instead of his neck, just like when he was Battosai the Man Slayer, he shook his head off at those memories.

"What a strange clothing, that it is…" Kenshin murmured at himself, where he put his Reverse Edge Sword or Sakabato behind his back, in the sloth of his jacket.

Then he began to walk down the park, this park looked different than the ones he saw back in Japan, the redhead Japanese continued his path till he saw a sign saying "Metropolis Park". Metropolis? Was that the name of this city?

So once that Kenshin leaved the park, he began to walk around as he was surprised on what kind of city was this Metropolis, he looked that the carriages were now made from metal, different shapes and colors, he also saw that the buildings were different some looked like mini mansions or even modern like towers.

He didn't knew why but, he enjoyed seeing the city, as he saw how people now dressed, huh looks like he was in a western country judging by the appearance of the townsfolk but where exactly? Anyway, the wanderer looked at some buildings, especially one with a large "L" on it, this city despite of seeing new, it was very peaceful.

"Incredible, I wonder how much has time changed?" Kenshin said slightly exited at the city.

However he saw from the highway multiple carriages with some letters of "MPD". What was this about?

BOOM!  
CRASH!

Kenshin saw an explosion from far way, as some citizens were starting to run and scream from panic, just what was going on, and then he saw something very surprising.  
It was a Caucasian man, standing 6'3, black hair with a curly "s" shaped bang, he was wearing some kind of strange skin tight suit, it was royal blue with a red cape, in his chest there was a pentagon pointing down and inside a stylish "S", he was also wearing red bracelets and red boots. He was Superman, the Man of Steel.

He was facing two of his rouge gallery, Livewire the woman made out electricity and Metallo a man-machine with a heart of Kryptonite, one of the weakness of Superman.  
Kenshin looked how this 2 individuals were beating mercilessly Superman, who was begin weakened by the Kryptonite of Metallo, as the cyborg shaped his right hand into a hammer and hit Superman in the face.

While Livewire shot electric beam at Superman, shocking him out as he screamed in pain.

Kenshin dropped his carefree and exited face into a serious one, then he saw an alleyway where he could use this "Hero Costume" made by the gods. Once there he began to concentrate and his body began to glow.  
Once the glow died out, Kenshin saw that he was wearing his clothes when he was in the black void, however he saw himself in a mirror.

He was now wearing his regular clothes; his pale red kimono, his white hakama pants, a white belt that was around his waist, the changes were this:  
He was now wearing a straw hat, a mask that covered his face and ears, his eyes were white, there was a skintight short-sleeved shirt beneath his kimono, black ninja shoes and on the left side of his kimono there was a large “X”, finally the white patch also was gone. Showing his cross shaped scar.

Kenshin noticed that he slightly was like Jine Udo, he did not know if fate like irony, but he then jumped from the alleyways towards the direction of Superman and the two Villains.

"I waited this moment for so long, it's over Superman!" Metallo said proudly that now that the Man of Tomorrow would meet his end.

"Now light's out, Super-jerk!" Livewire said sadistically as she shot more lightning bolts shocking Superman.

"AAHHH!" Superman cried in pain, as he was electrocuted once more.

The crowd gasped at the horrific event on seeing their hero begin wounded badly but none was more afraid that two people, Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane.

"Miss Lane, they are going to kill him!" Jimmy cried out.

"I know, Jimmy!" She said desperately, almost crying at seeing Superman…Clark almost at the brink of death. Somebody, help him!

"That's enough!"

Everyone, even the villains looked at the origin of the voice, and then they saw someone new. Probably a new hero.

"Who is that?" Jimmy said confused as everyone by the appearance of the stranger, it was wearing some sort of Japanese outfit.  
"I don't know…" Lois was still surprised to see a new hero in town, but who was he?

"What is this?" Metallo mockingly asked. "Another hero to help another"

"Beat it stranger or else you will end up like the Super-jerk…" Livewire said as some sparks surrounded her body.

"You are right, I'm just a stranger, a wanderer that was just walking around this city, that I am" Kenshin said as he was into a Battojutsu position. "But I cannot allow myself to see someone getting hurt by people who abuse their gifts"

Then he began to unsheathe his Shin Sakabato as everyone saw that the edge of the blade was in the other side of a usual sword.

"I would recommend you two to stand down and leave, if that's good enough for you," Kenshin said seriously at the two super villains.

Only for them to….laugh at him, they were laughing at him. However, the Ex-Hitokiri was still on guard, ready to block any strike.

"You against us? Are you an idiot or something? We have Superman on our knees! What makes you think that you, a guy with a just a sword, can stop us?!" Metallo asked still laughing at Kenshin.

"I'm not sure yet, you have to tell me, that you should" Kenshin said as he held tight his sword.

"Let's get this over with. Livewire, fry this idiot!" Metallo ordered.

"You aren't my boss, ya know?!" Livewire snapped at the man-machine, so she rose up in the air and she shot some lightning bolts at Kenshin, thinking that this would be an easy prey.

However before the bolts could hit him, Kenshin was gone from his place, surprising everyone, as dodging lightning bolts was not an easy feat.

Then Livewire began to shot multiple lightning bolts at the zone; however, the wanderer continued to dodge them.

"Would you stop, moving?!" Livewire said angry as this man was dodging her blast with ease, just who was this guy?! Was he even human?

Likewise, Metallo was on guard trying to look around on where that Japanese was, but he could only see blurs moving away. Who was this guy?

"Where is he?" Lois said surprised that her cries for help not only got answered quickly but now there was a new hero, but what was his name?

"Man! That Samurai guy really moves fast!" Jimmy exclaimed at seeing that the photos he got from Kenshin were like blurs.

However Kenshin stopped to dodge as he was down from Livewire, she smiled that now that he was still she could finish him off.

"Say goodbye, wannabe Samurai!" Livewire used both hands to create a huge lightning bolt towards Kenshin, thinking that he's dead now!

How wrong she was.

Then Metallo, Livewire, Superman (who only was starting to open his eyes) and the civilians were surprised that the Japanese themed hero was gone.

"Grrr! Where the hell is he?!" Livewire growled from frustration that her attack was dodged once again; she began to search him to see where he went.

"Over here!"

Then they tried to search to origin of the voice, and saw that Kenshin jumped high enough to be adobe Livewire, and then he used his sword to hit her with enough force to send her into the pavement creating a huge crater.

Everyone were shocked to see Livewire, one of Metropolis most dangerous criminals begin defeated by just a swing from a sword, Metallo was shocked, Livewire was a begin of energy, that strike should have conducted her electricity to shock the wanderer, however, it didn’t.

Then Kenshin landed safe in the ground as he noticed that his sword glowed yellow, strange, with a kanji of Chi or Earth, strange, what could this mean?

"Ok, no more games!" Metallo cried out of anger as he morphed his right arm into a blade, then the man-machine with a heart of Kryptonite launched towards Kenshin, using his blade to strike the Samurai themed hero.

However Kenshin managed to dodge the slash, also dodged the hammer fist (pun intended) of Metallo, as he used his Sakabato to block it.

The result unleashed a powerful shockwave by the clash with enough force to send both Kenshin and Metallo feet away from each other yet they were still on their feet.

"Not bad for a rookie! But your luck is now over, punk!" Metallo screamed as he launched himself towards Kenshin once more but this time, the Samurai made an afterimage by his speed and counterattacked the Man-Machine.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū Style!" Kenshin made a battle cry. "RYU! KAN! SEN!"

Then Kenshin spins in a full circle, adding momentum and centrifugal force to the strength of the sword swing, aiming towards Metallo's back, making the Man-Machine cry on pain and sending him away as result.

The strike of the sword was so strong that made a dent in Metallo's back, the cyborg growled in rage at this, he won't let this bastard win, not when he was so, so close into finally killing off Superman.

Then both hero and villain charged towards each other, Metallo morphed his right hand into a saw ready to cut down into pieces Kenshin. The civilians were gasping on what Metallo was going to do.

"Now, become pieces of trash!" Metallo taunted at Kenshin as there was no way that the samurai could escape from this. "This is what you get for making a fool out of me!"

"Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū Style!" Kenshin made another battle cry. "SO! RYU! SEN!

Kenshin strike Metallo's left hammer fist preventing him from getting hurt, however before the saw could cut him, Kenshin after the first strike with the sword, he used the empty sheath along the same path as a blunt weapon. The sheath strike was so strong that the cyborg's right arm with a saw was dented and broke the saw.

"Holy moly!" Jimmy said shocked as he took some photos of this battle. This samurai guy was winning against those criminals.

"Is he even human?!" Lois said still shocked that the counter attack was so fast and strong to render the saw useless, was he an alien? Or a magic warrior? Because no human unless they are Green Arrow or Batman managed to do that kind of feat.

Then Metallo move away as he saw his dented right arm and broken saw, he gritted his robotic teeth in anger that he was losing, towards this new hero.

"I would recommend leaving, your partner is already defeated and you are getting more reckless." Kenshin still gave the cyborg another chance to leave, as he did not wanted to continue this fight.

"NEVER!" Metallo roared in anger as he charged towards Kenshin; however, the samurai noticed something on the chest of the cyborg. It was a green glowing rock, was that the source of its power? If it so, then he knew where to strike next.

Kenshin made a final Battojutsu position as he waited Metallo to get closer so he sheathed his Reverse Edge Blade waiting for the perfect moment.

Then once that Metallo was now a couple of feet away from the Samurai, Kenshin unshed his blade and everyone even Metallo only saw a blur. As now, Kenshin was holding his sword and Metallo had his hammer fist strike down to the ground.

"Hah! You didn't stop my attack!" Metallo said mocking at Kenshin for not attacking him or defending himself, Kenshin only sheathed his sword back and looked seriously at Metallo.

"I was aiming at something important for you" Kenshin replied seriously at the cyborg, leaving him confused at what he was talking to?

Then a crack was heard and Metallo looked shocked at his chest seeing that his heart of Kryptonite was beginning to crack, and then the entire Kryptonite was destroyed into multiple pieces that were scattered away from Metallo, Kenshin and Superman.

"You will pay for thi-"Metallo said before his eyes turned black, meaning that without his source of his power he was now deactivated, so the body of the cyborg landed into the ground finally defeated.

The battle was over, so Kenshin walked on where was Superman, offering to the Man of Steel a hand to help him to stand up.

Superman took Kenshin hand now not weak anymore as he began to stand up.

"Thank you, I own you one" Superman said politely at the Samurai, who the Japanese red head bowed in respect.

"I was just trying to help, mister" Kenshin humbly said as he wanted to help someone from evil forces.

"But who are you? And why are you here? Are you a new hero?" Superman said while he was thankful that Kenshin helped him, he had his suspicious about him.

"I'm just a wanderer, nothing else. I was just exploring this city before I heard the attacks, that I heard" Kenshin explained at the Man of Tomorrow, which in a way it was truth.

"A wanderer? Are you sure you aren't a new hero?" Superman asked at Kenshin, which he smiled.

"Indeed but right now, I'm begging to explore the world. If you excuse me, I'm on my way, sayonara," Kenshin said respectfully at Superman.

Then the samurai themed hero began to walk away from the battle zone, leaving Superman and the rest of Metropolis townsfolk surprised at this vague answers of this new hero.

* * *

_**The Next Day...** _

Kenshin, now in his civilian state was walking down the streets of Metropolis as he continued to walk among the crown, he saw some newspaper, but what surprised him was in the news section where he saw photos of his "hero state" battling against Livewire and Metallo, and the main photo was him in a Battojutsu position with a tittle saying "Who is Samurai X?"

"Samurai X? Strange but catchy" Kenshin said with a chuckle at reading the tittle of the newspaper.

Therefore, he continued to walk, as he was deep on his thoughts.

"I wonder how much has the planet changed ever since my death," Kenshin thought as he continued to walk.

Yesterday was a… unique day:  
First he died of old age, secondly met up with a goddess where he was revived and had new clothes and a new sword and finally he saved a powerful alien from two of his rouge gallery.  
However, that changed when Kenshin bumped with someone, both men fell in the floor because of that bump.

The man who bumped with Kenshin was a Caucasian male, likely in his mid to late 20s, his greasy hair was black and was brushed to behind, he was wearing a blue tuxedo for working, a white button shirt, a red tie and finally he was wearing glasses. Next to him, there was a cellphone, but likely retro.

"I'm sorry, sir! I was busy with a phone call that I didn't noticed you, are you all right?! The man with glasses asked worried, and then he saw that Kenshin was still dizzy.

"Oroooo…" Kenshin said dizzy with a comical bump on his head. That made the man with glasses have a sweat drop of anime.

Then Kenshin shook his head and regained his composure.

"I'm all right, thanks you for worrying for this one" Kenshin said sincerely as he began to stand up and shake the dust and dirt, offering a hand to the man with glasses.

However, there was some sort of déjà vu feeling with the man with glasses, as the Japanese redhead was offering him a hand. But he couldn't know why.

So the man took Kenshin hand and he was now stand up.

"Still I'm sorry for that, sir." The man with glasses said, cleaning himself from the dirt.

"There's no need to, I should be the one apologizing for thinking too much, that I did" Kenshin said as he didn't wanted that this man felt guilty for something that he did.  
"Anyway, I think that you aren't from here" The man with glasses said at the redhead.

"Indeed, I'm just exploring this place to see what could offer" Kenshin said.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Clark Kent of the Daily Planet" The man now known as Clark said as he stretched a hand to Kenshin

"Himura Kenshin, likewise" Kenshin took his hand and shook it.

"Huh, are you Asian, by the way?" Clark did not wanted to sound insensitive at his question.

"I'm from Japan" Kenshin replied with truth, well truth from a certain point of view.

"Hmm, you must be very far away from home. So what brings you here to America?" Clark asked.

"Well someone bring me here to see if there was a chance to start a new life, but I haven't discovered how, that I had not" Kenshin replied, again with a truth from a centrain point of view.

"I see…you know there's some space at the Daily Planet if you are interested." Clark explained, as he wanted to help this stranger to build a life here.

"Thank you for the offer, but I will pass, begin a reporter or a photographer isn't my style, that it isn't" Kenshin replied at Clark.

"I understand, if you need help for a job in a future, my offer still stands," Clark said at the Japanese. "Well, I better keep going; it was nice to meet you, Mr. Himura."

"Likewise, Mr. Kent, sayonara" And with that Kenshin made a bow of respect as he walked away from the reporter. However as Clark continued to walk noticed that there was something familiar with Kenshin, he did not knew why he had a Deja vu.

"Who was that person/guy? He seemed very familiar…" Both Kenshin and Clark thought at the same time, as even Kenshin felt a strange presence when he talked with Clark, aside that the reporter was very strong than he looked.

However Clark's thoughts were interrupted as his phone was vibrating, he noticed that Jimmy was calling him.

"Hello, Jimmy, what is going…? ...Oh, I see….Hmm…wait, Lois have made what?!...Oh, that bad? ...Don't worry, I'll go there...Thanks for calling, Jimmy, bye" And so Clark hung up his cellphone, as he looked that there was none else close to him.

So then he entered in an alleyway, and from the other side Clark was now as Superman, then the Man of Steel flew away going towards Lois and Jimmy's direction.

Meanwhile…

Kenshin continued to walk away from the people as he was now in the outskirts of Metropolis, seeing that he was almost to away from the main streets.

After getting the looks from many people due to his long crimson hair and white patch in his left cheek, he decided to endure the looks, however some were from unwanted glares form many women due to his beautiful face and handsome shape, despite his height.

"Well, here I come world, let's see what else you have" Kenshin said as he continued to walk.

Then he saw a sign saying:  
"Thank you for visiting our City of Tomorrow, we wish you luck in your journey!"

Kenshin smiled, now he was once again a wanderer, but this time he would met things before that meets the eye, in this world of heroes and villains.

**Author's Note:**

> End of the chapter  
> So how it was? (Good/Regular/Bad?)  
> Sorry about the grammar mistakes, English isn't my talkative language so I made some effort into this.  
> Anyway, here are some points. From this rendition:  
> 1) I decided that the story took place in 2011 since the decade of the 2010s is ending, so what better way that going back as the beginning.  
> 2) Kenshin's new sword now that is made of divine metal would cause some trouble towards some villains, except for some specific ones. However, the sword does not grant him any new powers…yet, he soon would have but right now he has his basic skills.
> 
> 3) Speaking of cities, now our fellow wanderer would go to a centrain city that is under the protection of a Dark Knight.  
> 4) As you know, I decided that Kenshin hero name would be "Samurai X" this due to reference on how the series was known across the world, especially in the west.  
> 5) In cause that you are wondering, I made Kenshin slightly taller, almost tall as his counterpart of the Live Action movies. Therefore, Kenshin would be 5'7/170 cm, taller than Hawkgirl but still relative short compared to other heroes.
> 
> 6) Now on parings, I was going to choose Diana as his main girl, however Kenshin would get much attention from many females, including civilians, heroines and villainess. Would be harem or not, it is up to you guys.  
> Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed, if so any of you can help me to improve this fanfic, as this has potential to become one of Ruroni Kenshin’s great fanfics.  
> So, this as Krypto Saiyan Primal-X saying good bye, see ya!


End file.
